


Prince's meal

by Mari_Sinpai



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: I'm Sorry, Idk who I'm more jealous of though do I want to have that tongue or do I want to get that tongue, M/M, Mari is a furry, Possibly Out of Character, Sidon has a tongue to be jealous of oh my god, ass eating, only ass eating really, this is a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Sinpai/pseuds/Mari_Sinpai
Summary: There was always something fun about Sidon wanting to try something new. It was enjoyable. For Link, at least; Sidon was so kind and friendly when he asked Link to lie down on his stomach, he could barely bear to tease him any longer.Sidon is hungry and he wants to try a new dish.





	Prince's meal

**Author's Note:**

> I have never. Ever played a Legend of Zelda game. I know Link because he looks like a twink and I know Sidon because apparently I'm a goddamn furry that despite never having played this game I still ship them. I'm so sorry if this is OOC, I wrote it for a good friend of mine whom deserves some Sidon eating Link's ass. I hope you like it Anne I tried my best.

There was always something fun about Sidon wanting to try something new. The way his cheeks coloured pink, or the way his eyes shifted everywhere except for the person in front of him. He was so big and overwhelming, and yet he could get flustered far too easily.

It was enjoyable. For Link, at least; Sidon was so kind and friendly when he asked Link to lie down on his stomach, he could barely bear to tease him any longer. Without objection he turned over, lied down the way he was asked and prepared for what Sidon had in mind. It was something new, he had showed, being all embarrassed, but so far, Link had no clue.

The warm palms of Sidon’s hands slowly slid down his back, until they both covered his lower back, gripping around his waist. The touches were so gentle, so soft, despite coming from someone twice as tall with skin rough and clinging to Link’s skin. He yelped when he was suddenly lifted, ass up in the air and his knees forced below his hips.

Sidon was full of surprises, Link figured. Usually he’d ask, so for Sidon to act without a warning caught Link off guard. He tried to turn around, but the position kept him from doing so. He opened his mouth to say something, to ask Sidon what he was planning, but the moment his lips parted, the only thing that came out was another yelp.

It was warm, and wet, and broad and slippery and so fucking hot. Link wasn’t exactly sure what was happening, what he was feeling, but he had no time to think. All he could think about was how good it felt, his ass being spread like that, with Sidon’s nails lightly digging in his skin.

He realised what it was that he was feeling as soon as he realised both Sidon’s hands were on his ass, spreading him far. Link moaned again, laboriously turning his head to see what his lover was doing. He was right, his first thought was right, but to see it with his own two eyes was something else. Sidon’s tongue, long, wet, lapping up and down his ass and leaving nothing but the urging feeling of wanting more. Link whined, hoping to get his point across, but Sidon seemed too focused on what he was doing.

Or maybe he just didn’t care, Link figured, moaning and whimpering and spasming underneath Sidon, pushing his ass back up, riding that long tongue as if his life depended on it. He cried out, digging his nails in his own arms, vocally asking for more, despite his first tries. Sidon seemed a bit more generous, dipping the tip of his tongue inside, and Link had never thanked the lords for the size of Sidon’s mouth more than he did this time.

It went so _deep_ , roaming around the insides of the blonde, fucking in and out of him with no mercy, leaving nothing but nasty, wet sounds and Links moans followed by those. Link hadn’t noticed how far he had sank through his knees, but the more Sidon moved his tongue, the more Link rocked his hips, and in no time, he was rubbing his dick against the surface below him, begging for release. He was so close, almost there, his body trembled and his hole tightened around Sidon’s tongue and--

And he was pulled up, by the two big hands, that were once spreading him. Everything he felt was gone, all he felt now was the cold air hitting his stretched, wet hole, twitching. Link whined, wiggling his ass once, twice, but when he felt something hard and heavy against it, Link realised that the prince’s meal was far from over.

**Author's Note:**

> Link is getting some Double Dick deep down his cock hole it's what he deserves the end


End file.
